Bring It On- Hogwarts Style
by Its overrrrr
Summary: This is a fic of random insanity- the title tells all (well, if you've seen the movie bring it on.) So, read about lots of Quidditch cheerleaders and their battle for the wizarding world cheerleading championships!!! R&R!
1. Character intros

Bring It On- Hogwarts Style

Bring It On- Hogwarts Style

A/N- Before I start the actually story that came to me in a moment of random insanity while thinking about the movie Bring It On (did ya get all that?!?) I'm giving you a list of the characters.(Whew- was that a run on sentence or what?!)So, enjoy and review!!!

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bring It On belongs to whoever wrote the script.

Hermione- the same old Hermione as always… except that she's a cheerleader… well, she's equivalent to Torrence in Bring it On.

Ginny- *ok… he's where things may get confusing… now, repeat this phrase in your head… Ginny never existed before this story… Ginny never existed before this story…*Anyways- Ginny is a transfer to Hogwarts from an American Witchcraft school.This story wouldn't work without this happening (I would have had to make up and new character and I HATE that!!!)

Ron- (Ok- time to do a little more imagining… Ron never existed before this story… yadda yadda yadda…)He is Ginny's brother, a transfer student and so on.Now, we are also going to imagine that Ron is this totally gorgeous boy.Capiche? ( do you understand in Italian I think!!!)

Cho- equivalent to Big Red in the movie… the old Cheerleading captain.

Lavendar, Pavarti, Neville, Seamus- the other main cheerleaders

Fleur- cheerleading captain of Beauxbatons.

Harry- Quidditch player (The cheerleaders have to cheer for something, don't they?) 

Lockhart- the weird guy who the Hogwarts cheerleaders call to make their routine for competition… (Spirit fingers ring a bell?)

I think that's all the main characters… if not, I will inform you somehow!!!So, until part two!


	2. Accident at practice!!! *GASP!*

Bring It On- Hogwarts Style

Bring It On- Hogwarts Style

Part II

Disclaimer:Bring It On belongs to the screenwriter and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N- OK!Part 2!The story really starts.I had to censor some of the cheers, so don't sue me!!!R&R!

*~*

The whole school was packed into the Quidditch stands.No, there was no game today- the big occasion had to do with cheerleaders.Big Cho, the reigning Captain, who had to stop playing Quidditch after an unfortunate finger in the eye by Draco Malfoy in Quidditch, had to pass on the cheerleading captain's torch…

"I'm sexy! I'm cute! I'm popular to boot! I'm witchin'! Great hair! The boys all love to stare! I'm wanted! I'm hot! I'm everything you're not! I'm pretty! I'm cool! I dominate the school! Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest! I'm rockin'! I smile and many think I'm vile! I flyin'! I jump! You can look but don't you touch. Whoo! I'm major! I roar! I swear I'm not a bore! We cheer and we lead! We act like we're on Speed! Hate us cause we're beautiful...well we don't like u either!!!! We're cheerleaders! We are cheerleaders! ROLL CALL!!"

"Call me Big Cho!" 

"I'm L-L-Lavendar *muah*!"

"P-P-P-Pavarti. Roar!" 

"Na-Neville!"

"I'm Big Bad Seamus. YEAH!!!"

"Just call me Padma?!" 

"I'm still Big Cho! I sizzle. I scorch, but now I passed the torch! The ballets are in, and one girl had to win! She's perky! She's fun, and now she's # 1!!! cute-cute-cute Hermione!! H-H-H-Hermione!"

"I'm strong and I'm loud! I'm gonna make u proud! I'm H-H-Hermione! You're Captain Hermione!!! Let's go Hogwarts!! We are Hogwarts! The mighty mighty Hogwarts! We're so terrific...We must be Hogwarts!!! Yeah!"

All of a sudden the crowd went silent as Hermione finished her cheer._What?They don't like me?Why aren't they cheering?! _She thought.Suddenly, a gust of wind flew by and she felt very cold… she looked down and her shirt was gone!!!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione as she woke up.

"Whaa?!" That was Lavendar, being aroused from her beauty rest.

"Oh- it was only a bad dream… phew!"

With that, Hermione raced down to the breakfast hall and ate quickly, and left to go to cheerleading practice._This is the day!The cheerleading captain will be chosen! _She thought to herself.An arm swung around her shoulder.

"Terry!Hi!What are you doing here?" (Terry is a Ravenclaw, and I made him a year older than he really is in the books…) Hermione inquired.

"I've come to see you win captain today honey!" she said, hugging his girlfriend.

"Oh, that's so sweet!Like, do you, like, really think I can do this?"

"Yeah, Hermi- you can do anything you want to if you put your heart in it!"

"Thanks Terry!"

They reached the girls locker room and he left her there.Upon entering the locker room, she was met by her fellow cheerleaders- Lavendar Brown, Pavarti Patil, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, along with others.

"Hi guys!" she said happily, trying to hide the nervousness.

A chorus of 'Hi Hermione' and 'What's up?' greeted her ears.She went to her locker and changed into some clothes that she could do some serious cheering in.

"Ok, guys and girls!" rang 'Big Cho's' voice."Today, as you all know well, we are choosing a new captain, because I am no longer a student at Hogwarts.This is the last practice that I will be attending!" She sniffed a fake sniff."So, if you all would pass me your ballots?"She walked through the rows of lockers and collected the scraps of paper the cheerleaders has written their choice for captain on.

10 minutes later, all of the cheerleaders were outside, awaiting Big Cho's results.Everyone's chatter stopped as she stepped out onto the practice field.

"Ok, guys!This is the time that you've all been waiting for!I'd like to say that my time as captain has been great and winning the World Wizardry Cheerleading Finals last year was a blast!Without further ado, I'd like to announce your new captain… HERMIONE!"

"AHHH!!!!" screamed Hermione as she hugged all of her comrades.

"It figures…" whispered Lavendar to Pavarti."Great job Hermione!" she then chorused, as if she had never mentioned anything to Pavarti.

"I knew you could do it, Herm!" shouted Terry as Hermione continued to jump up and down as if she had taken caffeine pills.

"Congrats, Hermione!Well, I'd better be off- I'll be looking for you at World competitions!" said Big Cho happily as she walked off.

"Well, Hermione, I guess that means I gotta go too!I'll always have faith in you!" said Terry to Hermione.He gave her a quick kiss and jogged to catch up with Big Cho.Terry was going off to college.She sure would miss him, but he had invited her to visit anytime…

"OK guys!Well, lets get going!Do your stretches and then we'll attempt the 3-triple-wizard-3-d pyramid!"

"The 3-triple-wizard-3-d pyramid?!?That's like, the hardest move in all of cheerleading!" shouted out Neville.

"I have faith in you guys.I know you can do it!" said Hermione.

10 minutes, Hermione was on the ground in front of the squad watching them try to perform the complicated lift-pyramid.

"Oh, feels like someone has been eating a lot of sweets!" shouted Seamus as he struggled to lift Pavarti.

"Oh, shut up!"

"OK guys!You've almost got it!All we need to do is life Padma to the top, supported by Lavendar and Pavarti!Ready guys?One- two- three!" Hermione shouted.

"YES!We got it!" they all shouted.All of a sudden, Neville sneezed and lost hold of Lavendar, who lost hold of Padma.Padma fell face-first into the ground with a sickening splat!

"Okay, girl, you're gonna be fine!" Hermione reassured her as Madame Pomfrey put her on a magical stretcher and took her off.

"OK- well, I'll see you guys soon!Don't worry!Both of my legs are broken, but I'll be back to practice in a jiffy!" she shouted as she neared the castle.

All of the cheerleaders stood around dumbstruck.

"Oh, man!Now we're gonna have to find a replacement for Padma!I don't think she'll be back in a jiffy," commented Neville.

"Well, as captain, I say that we hold tryouts, starting tomorrow.They'll be open to 6-7 years only." Said Hermione as she thought it over.Yes- someone in the school had to have some cheerleading ability._I hope_.

A/N- This chapter is pretty bad… oh well… hopefully the next part will be better.That's when Ginny and Ron enter the scene!!!R&R!!!


	3. The Terrible Day of Try-Outs

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part III

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and bring It On belongs to some screenwriter.

A/N- ok- part 3!!!I hope you enjoy it!!!R&R, even if you think that it totally sucked!

"I feel, like, totally terrible for poor Padma!I hope she's, like, OK!" whispered Lavendar to Pavarti.

"Well, I talked with Pomfrey- she said Padma won't be able to come back ANY time soon." Pavarti whispered back.

"Well, isn't this just GREAT having Hermione as captain?Jeez- I knew that suck up would get it!If only it was her on the top of the pyramid…"

***

Hermione walked next to Seamus on the way to the next class.

"I just, like, fell so terrible about this!It was my first day!!!" said a gloomy Hermione.

"It's s'ok- everything'll be fine!We'll find a replacement, and not let Big Cho down," Seamus answered back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" said Hermione brightly as they walked into Professor Flitwik's classroom.

When everyone was situated in their seats, Professor Vector was about to begin class but a totally gorgeous (A/N- OK- yes, I said gorgeous.You can imagine him to look what_ever _you want him to!) young man entered the classroom.He slouched over to Flitwik and handed him a note.

"Alright, Ron!Please, take that empty seat next to Hermione, the one in the black robe." He scanned the sea of students, all in black robes, and there was only one seat left so he decided to take it.

"Class, we have a new student, in the house…" he looked at the piece of parchment, "Gryffindor."

"Whew!Alright!" chorused all of the Gryffindors.

"So I expect you all to treat him nicely and help him out these next few days!" said the small professor peppily.

As Ron sat down, he heard a cough behind him that sounded remarkably like, 'Loser'.When it happened again, Ron turned around eyed the young man who was making the guttural noises.It was a young man with paper-white skin, hair of the same color, only with a hint of blond in it, and gray eyes.

"*Cough* Loser *cough*!"

"Nice, man," muttered Ron.The boy behind the other boy was slapping his shoulders and cracking up.

"Well, you know, the 'Loser' thing?That's so 10 years ago.Sorry to tell you this dude, but you totally suck at insults." Ron calmly said.He heard giggles from the Gryffindor side of the room.With that, he turned back around and saw the girl next to him totally smothered with laughs.

"That was, like, totally great!" she said."What's your name?Ron did Professor say?"

"Yeah.And your Hermione."

"Yeah- nice to meet you," she said coolly while eyeing his shirt (Ron wasn't wearing standard robes, but a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt."Limp Bizkit." She read off of the front of the shirt."Nice."

"Yeah, they're awesome!You ever heard of them?"

"Can't say that I have…"

"Oh, man!They're great!It's an American band.I guess you can tell that's where I'm from…"

"Yeah- the accent was a big giveaway," she said smiling at the new boy."Well,"

"Did you have something to say, Hermione?" peeped Flitwik.

"Um, no professor."

"Alright, then if you would please remain silent then?"

"Yes, Professor."

Soon, the bell rang and the rest of the day flew by.It was time for the cheerleading trials.All of the cheerleaders donned their cheering-outfits and sat behind a long table.The first of the 'tryer-outers' came in.It was a 6th year Hufflepuff, but Hermione couldn't quite begin.

"READY, OK!" the girl screamed, "Wait a second guys… that was terrible… let me try that again- READY, OK!" She slapped her hand to her forehead."I'm sorry, I'm just not myself- just one more try!READY, OK!"

The next tryouts went by in a blur.How could everyone… well, there was only one word to describe it as it was- SUCK so terribly?It was just sad!

"READY, OK!"

/

"Got Hogwarts!Whew Whew Whew Whew!!!!Pull the train whistle!Hogwarts is number one!"

/

"READY, OK! Oh my gosh- just one more time!!!"

/

"G-g-go Ho-Hogwarts…I'm sorry!I just… broke up with… my boyfriend!!!" *wails*

/

"READY, OK!…"

/

"Give my regards to Broadway!!!"

"Hey man!What's up with the singing and dancing?!?"

"Isn't this the theatre tryouts?"

"NO!"

/

"READY, OK!"

/

"Hey, guys?Do I have to wear those little underwear thingies?I mean, I prefer not to wear any underwear… I just can't handle that…"

/

"READY, OK!"

/

"Hush, guys… here's my sister!" whispered Lavendar. 

An adorable girl with crimped blond hair walked up."Hogwarts, Hogwarts, we're the best!If we can't do it, no one can!Go Hogwarts!" she cheered.

"I think we have a winner!" whispered Lavendar."She's light, so you can throw her high and she…"

"Sorry, Lavendar!She's not old enough!" chimed in Hermione.

"So what? She was by far the best!" counted Pavarti."So we, the majority, have chosen Lavendar's little sister to join the team."

"I'm sorry, but as captain, I over-rule you."

"You have no right…"

"NEXT!"

The doors banged open and a girl walked in, coolly gliding towards the podium.She was wearing baggy jeans, a tight black crop-top and had an assortment to blue tattoos on her arm.

"I'm here to try out," she voiced in an American accent.

"You had to fill out the form," said Lavendar acidly.

"Already got it done." She stepped forward and put a piece of paper on the table.

"No tattoos! Team rule" Pavarti said, smiling a toothy smile.

The girl slowly licked her finger and rubbed at the blue tattoos on her arm.They smeared immediately.

"I got bored fourth period." She said.

"OK- lets see you cheer."

She peppily put her hands on her hips and began putting up her legs in fake little kicks, seemingly mocking the cheerleaders.

"Your school has no gymnastics team, I'm doing this as a last resort!"Once finished, she calmly ceased the arm/leg movements.

"Are you… mocking us?" asked Lavendar.

"Look- I'm a hardcore gymnast.This is the closest thing to it."

"Think you're so tough?!?" huffed Lavendar, still p-o ed about her sister not making the team."Let's see you do a triple back handspring tuck, 90 degree rotation, 4 aerial cartwheel, turn, back handspring, forward handspring, tuck, back flip," she said smugly and continued."And during all of this, cast the Lmos spell.

Neville gasped.

"Lavendar, what are you…" Hermione began.

"Fine." The girl said.

She then turned around and walked towards the back wall and began the complex gymnastics routine, finishing it perfectly.Lavendar and Pavarti blinked at the bright light shining in their faces from the girls wand.

"Wow!That was incredible!You're on the team!!!" screeched Hermione.

"Hey- we didn't agree to it.Did we Pavarti?" asked Lavendar.

"No, we didn't.Just look at her, Hermi!You need to make this decision with the team.She's totally Goth!"

"Fine, I'll just go!"

"No wait, don't-" began Hermione, but she was already out the door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" screamed Hermione."She's the best we've seen so far!"

"I'm sorry, but we just didn't agree."

"As captain, it's my decision to decide."With that, Hermione stormed out of the room.

A/N- ok!We've met Ron and Ginny (in case you didn't know who the girl was=) ) !!! R&R!


	4. What have I gotten myself into?!?!?!

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part IV

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bring It On belongs to some screenwriter.

A/N- Man- I really am weird to have thought up this story… oh well!That's me for ya!Heh Heh=)R&R!!!

"I can't believe they did that to her… just because she's different…" Hermione talked to herself as she stormed across the Quidditch field towards the dormitories when she could possibly talk to the girl.What was her name- she had read it on the form… Jeanie, Janey, Gilly… Ginny.That was it!

"Well, I'll just have to talk to her and say that we really want her to be on the team!"

"Who ya talking to Hermione?" asked Harry as he began to walk next to his best friend.

"Myself…"

"Something wrong?You look like you're frustrated- you have that look."

"You know me too well, Harry.You know the new girl?Ginny?"

"I think…" he responded.

"Well, she tried out for the team and she was great!I mean, better than a lot of the others.Lavendar and Pavarti were really mean to her just because I wouldn't let Lavendar's little sister onto the team." Explained Hermione.

"Oh- don't let Lavendar and Pavarti bother you.They're just jealous.If they don't get their way, there's always hell to pay."

"Alright… I just felt so sorry for her- Ginny I mean.If I came to Hogwarts from another country, I would take whatever people said really seriously."

"Everything'll be fine Herm.Just wait and see."

"OK Harry.I'll talk to you later!" Hermione said as they reached the common room.

"OK- I wonder what dormitory she's in… I think she's a seventh year, so that means she would be in mine!" (Yeah- Hermione and Ginny are the same age for now!)Hermione told herself.She walked up the steps and opened up the door.Sure enough, there was Ginny sitting on a bed that had been added to the room with someone.It was… Ron (dun dun dun!)

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I'm talking to my sister…" He replied.

"Your sister?!?Oh, well, I guess that's ok!" she said, smiling.

"Well, Gin, I'd better go.I can sense that I'm not wanted."

"No!You don't have to leave!I just wanted to talk to Ginny!"

"Oh well… I should probably be going anyways.I'll see you two later!" he said as he got up and left.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked coldly.

"I want you to be on the team!" 

"Sure.Well, I've changed my mind.It was a stupid idea anyway.And besides, your uniforms are red.That's just not my color." She replied.

"Hey- you can't let the others let you down!You are fantastic and I'm sure that they'll see that when they get to know you better!"

"…"

"Come one- just give it a try.I mean, how many times have you been on wizard TV?" Hermione asked.

"TV?What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh- everything!When you make it to World Finals, there are TV camera's everywhere!Reporters wanna interview you…"

"No way!Really?Ok- I'm in!"

"GREAT! I'll see ya tomorrow morning- 7:00 AM sharp on the Quidditch field.That's where we practice!"

"OK, sure.Whatever."

YES!Score.Hermione thought as she exited the dormitory to go to the common room and do her homework.When that was done, she went to dinner with Harry and they ate with Ginny and Ron.Ron and Harry seemed to have hit it off.

"So, are you two, like, twins?" asked Hermione to the two.

"No- Ron's older.As soon as he was born, mom got pregnant again (sound like the Weasley's?)" she explained."I almost had to come in as a sixth year, but since I went through 6 years all ready in the US of A, they wouldn't put me through the torture of another year of school."

"Cool." Replied Harry.

The four walked back to their dormitory together.Boy, it has been a long day… thought Hermione.She fell asleep immediately.

Ginny walked by herself to the Quidditch field.It was 7:02.So what is she was a little late.As she neared the cheerleaders, she heard them cheering…

"I said Brrrrrr, it's cold in here.There must be Hogwarts in the atmosphere!I said Brrrrrr It's cold in here!There must be Hogwarts in the atmosphere!I said ohweohweoh, ice ice ice. Oweohweoh, ice ice ice! Here we go!"

"Hey Ginny!" cried Hermione as she glimpsed her.Ginny didn't reply but just stood and stared.

"Oh my sweet lord, what have I gotten myself into…" she whispered.She then turned on her heel and jogged away.

"Seems like your new recruit is a drop out, Herm," said Lavendar in a cruel voice to Hermione.

"Oh, she's not gonna drop out… after all I've been through!!!" Hermione said, as she began to race after Ginny.She found Ginny in the common room.

"Hey!What did you think you were doing?You said you would join the team!Don't you remember- the TV's the reporters…"

Ginny cut Hermione off."Here, come with me- I have to show you something.She placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and they quickly apparated out of the common room.

A/N- Well, I hope I'm remembering the movie correctly.I'm pretty sure I haven't left out any major parts!This chapter wasn't as long as the others so far, but that's s'ok!!!!R&R!!!!J  
  



	5. Stolen Cheers and Limp Bizkit

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part V

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bring It On belongs to the screenwriter.

A/N- Not much to say… this is part 5!!Yay!!!Quick note- Fleur is Hermione's age!!!=)

"Ginny!!What are you doing?You know that we're not allowed to apparate!We haven't passed our… woah- where are we?"

"Beauxbatons, a French Wizard School…"

"Well, duh, everybody, like, knows that!" Hermione retorted.

"Here- follow me.I wanna show you something…" Ginny said absentmindedly.She led Hermione towhat resembled a Quidditch field.Yes- it was a Quidditch field.She could barely make out small figures flying on brooms hundreds of feet overhead.

"What is this, Ginny?" asked Hermione."Why'd you take me here?"

"You'll see…"

Ginny led Hermioine to one side of the field and there she saw the familiar sight of cheerleaders.Then, all of a sudden, she heard a rather familiar cheer…

"I said brrrr it's cold in here!There must be Beauxbatons in the atmosphere!!!I said brrrr it's cold in here!There must be Beauxbatons in the atmosphere!I said ohweohweoh… ice ice ice!!!"

"Oh my God!" whispered Hermione.She kept watching them and saw all of her teams cheers being cheered by another team!Soon, it was over and Hermione and Ginny began to walk away, Hermione in shock.

"'Ey- did you like ze show?" she heard a cold voice with a heavy French accent behind her.

"Uh- yeah!You guys were really good!"

"Don't act all innocent!Ve know zat you are 'ere to steal our cheers just like zat other oriental girl.She vas alvays coming 'ere and stealing our cheers!" the girl sputtered.She looked vaguely familiar… where had Hermione seen her before?

"Fleur!" Hermione suddenly voiced.

"Vhat?Listen- I do not vant to zee you here again.The last couple of years, ve- Beaubatons zat is- haf been overshadowed by 'Ogwarts.It von't 'appen again.Not ven I'm captain."

"I'm sorry- I had no idea that Big Cho…"

"Zat's enough.Zis year, ve're going all ze way to world finals and you von't steal our cheers!Leave before I let ze girls deal vith you!" Fleur threatened.Hermione glanced behind Fleur and noticed a pack of pissed looking French cheerleaders.

"I'm sorry again.It won't ever happen again!" cried Hermione as Ginny dragged her away.

"I knew that I'd seen those cheers before!My old school had a tournament with Beauxbatons 2 years ago… Hey, girl, what's wrong?"

"Oh God- Big Cho was stealing their cheers.Now we have no routine for regionals!Can you keep a secret Ginny?" asked Hermione, whispering.

"Yeah- sure.Shoot!"

"Well, I'm cursed… last summer, at cheer camp, I was dared to drop the spirit wand… and so I did.Anyone who drops the spirit wand… it cursed!"

"Oh holy… you actually believe that crap?!Look- you just aren't having the best luck!Everything'll be fine.In the mean time, we'll get a new routine!"

"You really think so?Thanks, Gin!"

The two girls apparated back to the common room where they could hear a very loud sound.It sounded like… a guitar…

"Oh, man.That's Ron.Probably showing off playing the guitar…Well, Hermione, I'm going to bed.See ya." Said Ginny.Hermione climbed the stairs behind Ginny and dressed in her pajamas.She was about to go to sleep when she heard the guitar again.She decided to go see for herself.

She went towards the boys dormitories and cracked open the door of the 7th year boys dorms.She saw Harry, Dean, Neville, and Seamus- all of the guys, listening to Ron play his electric guitar.

"…Gonna do things my way!It's my way!My way on the highway!" Ron stopped playing his guitar when the song by Limp Bizkit was over.Hey, that's not a bad song, thought Hermione.

"Hey, herm!" she heard Harry say.

"Hi guys.Just seeing what the… uh, commotion was?!?!!" she replied.

"Hey," said all of the guys.

"So, Hermione, now you've heard a Limp Bizkit song…" said Ron, bringing up the conversation that they had had the day before.

"Yeah- it was great!Well, listen guys- I've got a long day tomorrow!I'll c ya!"

"G'night!" the guys chorused.

"Night," she replied back.

A/N- part five is finished!Gasp!Cho stole French cheers!!!Why, that terrible girl!What will Hermione do?!?!?Tune in next time!The chapter will probably be a little longer than this one.This was pretty short… oh well! =)


	6. Cheating boyfriends and Sparky

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part VI

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bring It On belongs to… some screenwriter( as I always say…)

A/N- I hope I'm remembering this movie accurately.If I'm not, let's cry about it!!!!!!

Hermione woke up the next morning, not so bright and early, as usual.She had cheerleading practice and had to tell the team what she had found out last night.This will be fun, she thought.She quickly took a shower and decided to call Terry, her boyfriend, and ask him advice.

"…Hello?" asked a very tired voice.

"Hey Terry!It's me!"

"Oh- Herm- how are you, darlin'?"

"Not so good…" she relied.

"What happened?"

"Well, ever since I have been captain, everything has been going wrong.Padma Patil had an accident, but we did find a replacement… Well, then the new girl on the team, Ginny, she took me to Beauxbatons, that French school, and I found out that Big Cho had taken their cheers!Our routine is not original and regionals is 2 weeks away!"

"Woah, whoa… slow down!Here- call this guy… Sparky Peladry.He's a choreographer."

"Oh Terry!Thank you so much!I love you!Bye bye!" squealed Hermione as she got Sparky's number.

"I love you too, bye."

*at Terry's dorm*

"Who was that, Terry?" asked the girl in bed beside Terry.

"My little sister."

"Oh, alright…"

*Back at Hogwarts*

"OK, guys… we've got a problem." Said Hermione as she reached the clump of cheerleaders on the Quidditch fiels.

"What now, Hermione?Seems like we've been having lots of problems since you have been captain…" voiced Pavarti.

"Yeah, like, really!" agreed Lavendar.

"Look- last night, I found out that Big Cho stole our cheers from another team."

"What?!?" the cheerleaders shouted in unison.

"Yeah- She stole them alright… so, we have to think of a new routine…"

"Like, how are we gonna do, like, that?" asked Neville."We only have 2 weeks till, like, regionals."

"I know!But, I called a choreographer.He said that he can make a new routine and teach it to us in the next two weeks.Now, this is short notice…"

"No duh, it's short notice!Look- we've been getting away with this for 3 years.We can go another year!"

"It's not right!" screamed Hermione.

"Yeah- it's not!" said Neville.

"FINE!Look, how much is this gonna cost us?" asked Lavendar, pissed off at being defeated.

"1000 galleons."

"1000?!?How are we ever gonna raise that money, in like, a couple of days?!?" asked Lavendar.

"I was thinking that we could get some from your dad," said Hermione cautiously.

"I could probably get 400…" said Lavendar, who's dad held a high up position in the Ministry.

"Ok- that leaves us 600… lets get working!"

The team decided to have a 'Wash'.Some of the team would be cleaning brooms, some magicked cars, and other magicked transportation…

A/N- ok- chapter 6 done!I KNOW that I forgot something in this part… in the movie, it wasn't that easy to get the team to agree on hiring Sparky… oh well!!!!BS it.Well, look for the next part soon!


	7. Car washes and critical choreographers

Bring It on, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part VII

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. and BIO (Bring it On) belongs to some screenwriter.

A/N- I promise this chapter will be longer than the last one!

The day of the wash came.It was an amazing success!Even though the price was way to high (30 galleons per wash) witches and wizards from all around came to support their cheerleaders.Maybe this was due to the fact that 15 or so hot girls were running around in tiny bikini's… Nah…

"Smile for the camera Hermione!" said Neville who was walking around with a video camera and taping the washing that was going along.Hermione smiled and so did the rest of the team.All of a sudden, there were suds everywhere, for people were starting a water fight.

"AHHH!My hair!" cried Lavendar as her crimpy hair lay flat.

"Someone's gonna pay!" shouted Pavarti as she wiped soapy water out of her eyes.

"Hahaha!" laughed Ginny at the scene.Only a few cheerleaders remained dry, including Hermione.

"Hey- look!" shouted Seamus."Hermione's not wet yet!Get her!"

"YEAH!"

"Oh no, oh no! Don't'!!!!Aiiiieeeee!"Hermione ran around dodging the squirting hoses and buckets of water.Finally Ginny got her.She stood completely still, water dripping off of her, breathing in long, deep breaths.

She then started laughing and the water fight started again.

The group of battling teens turned around as they heard a honk from behind them.There was a terrible dirty car sitting there, covered with mud and clumps of grass.The driver door opened and out stepped Ron.

"My God Ron- what did you do to it?" inquired Ginny.

"I was doing some… er… hard driving!" He said, smiling at the girls."Wash her as many times as you want!"

"You little perve!You just came here to check everyone out!"

"Hey, not true, not true!I came to… support my dear sister!"

"Sure.Hey- what are you looking at?" asked Ginny and turned around and saw him staring at Hermione.

"I told you that you were a pervert.Hey Hermione!" she called."Come over here!"

Hermione walked over and said Hi.

"Hermione, Ron wants to check out your rack." Ginny said, bluntly.

"Well, uh, heh heh…"

"Ginny, shut it." Said Ron, blushing.

"Well, it's true." She said after a moment."I'll leave you two here to… talk."

Hermione and Ron glared at Ginny as she turned and jogged to the other cheerleaders."Well, Ron, nice set of wheels you've got there…" said Hermione.

"Yeah… my dad's really into that type of thing.He's in the misuse of muggle artifacts.He really loves it. But, my mom doesn't…" he said.

There was an awkward silence and Hermione heard someone call her name.

"Coming!" she yelled back."Hey, I'll see you around!" she told Ron.

"Later!"

"Hey, Hermione.You got something for my brother?" asked Ginny slyly.

"No!"

"Alright… sure!"

"Shut up, Ginny!" Hermione squeezed her sponge over Ginny's head. 

*three days later…*

"OK, guys… we really need to work our butts off.We have a week to get this routine perfect!"Hermione said to the team.Just as she was about to say something else, she was cut off when the doors to the room slammed open.

A man with black boots, black leather pants, and a tight black polo on walked in.His boots seemed to boom when they hit the floor.He had shades on and bleached blond hair with a brown goatee.

He stopped, set a boom box on the ground, and turned it on."

"Total domination…" said the music from the boom box.The man stood up straight and started dancing to the song.When he seemed to be done, he turned off the music and eyes the line of cheerleaders that stood before him.

"Thanks so much for coming at such short not…" started Hermione.

"Silence!You are not here to talk!You are here to cheer!" his voice boomed.

He walked up and down the line of cheerleaders, eyeing them critically.As he passed Lavendar, he said, "too much makeup."

Passing another girl, he proclaimed, "One leg is longer than the other."

Passing Pavarti, he said, "Ah, very nice…" She smiled and she looked behind her."Perhaps you should work out more and then you could take some fat off of your derriere."That made Pavarti scowl.

He came upon Neville and Seamus."ah- male cheerleaders." He looked at them scornfully and moved on.

He worked him way down the line, saying things such as "Too pale.Is that a pimple I see?You might want to wax that upper lip…"

He finally reached Hermione."You must be the captain." He proclaimed, walking away.

Speaking to everyone, he said in a voice ten times louder than it should have been.

"THE NEXT THREE DAYS, WE WILL BE WORKING HARDER THAN YOU HAVE EVER WORKED.YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU WHEN I TELL YOU AND NO COMPLAINTS.NOW, STEP FORWARD, ALL OF YOU!"

A/N- ok!That chapter was longer than the last on like I promised!Yay!But, still it wasn't very long, not that that matters too much.I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed, especially Draco's 'Lil Devil.(Did I get that right?)And, I'd like to apologize for any spelling errors I make, for I am positive that I make quite a few, considering I spell like a third grader!Review please!I love getting reviews… hint hint.


	8. Spirit Fingers and... DUPLICATED CHEERS?...

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part VIII

Disclaimer- HP belongs to J.K., BIO belongs to Hollywood

A/N- I watched bring it on last night at 2 AM!!!!Aren't I special?I was at a party…Yeah- I know in the movie, it's Sparky Palastry, but it's Paladry in this… I think that's what I said last time…

"Now, Cheerleaders… are dancers gone retarded," proclaimed Sparky.That's my favorite line in the whole movie!!!How could I forget it??!?!? The Cheerleaders just looked at him like he was nuts.I wander why.

"Come everyone, over here.From now on, you are all going on diets.Perhaps,"he pointed to Pavarti, "If you go on a diet, the fat on your ass will burn off."She looked at him in horror.

"I don't understand why we ALL have to go on diets…" remarked Lavendar, barely audible, but Sparky heard it.

"Because, my dear, cheerleaders are thrown and fat ones don't go as high!Chop chop!" he said passing Ginny, whacking her on the butt with his sweat towel.

The next day, nothing was better.Sparky, they had all agreed, was nuts…

"No, lift her higher!Straighten your arms!" he yelled at Seamus, who was holding up Ginny."And let me see those spirit fingers!" he shouted up at her.Seamus, finally fed up enough, flicked him off and in the process, he dropped Ginny.Luckily, he caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Ow!You jerkoff!That hurt!" she started to punch Seamus and Sparky walked over.

"Dear, I know that you have underwear up your ass, but learn to live with it."With that, a flicked her nose and she nearly started to beat him up, only restrained by Hermione.

"That bas…"

"Hey, at least he's doing this for us!"

The next day…

"NONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!" shouted Sparky, picking up a stool and smashing it as he threw it on the ground.All of the cheerleaders backed up into a huddle together protectively as he began to shout again- "Those are NOT spirit fingers!!!!!!!!!!" He demonstrated."These are spirit fingers…" he proclaimed, beginning a barely noticeable change in his fingers.

"F the stupid spirit fingers," mumbled Pavarti.

Day flew by and the day of regionals came.All of the private/ public witching schools of Europe would be there.Hermione led the pack of cheerleaders as they walked through the magically revolving glass doors of the building.

"So, Ginny- welcome to your first cheerleading competition!" Hermione voiced as Ginny looked around herself in awe.There were hundreds of people, all in different colored uniforms, milling around and talking.The strong scent of hair spray filled the air.

"Geez- there are lots of people here!"

"Well, duh!What did you expect, girl?" Hermione said.

"I don't know… certainly not this," replied Ginny.

"Come one!" Hermione motioned at Ginny to follow her to their warm up spot.

Two of the Hogwarts cheerleaders were walking along, looking for a bathroom.There names?Well, that doesn't matter.They had heard the story Hermione had told about Big Cho stealing Beauxbatons cheers.They weren't expecting to actually see the Beauxbatons cheerers there at regionals though.The crowd seemed to part and a bunch of tall, pale blonds glided into view.BEAUXBATONS was embroidered across their silver, navy and black uniforms.

"Hi!" said one of the Hogwarts girls.The cheerleader in the front of the French cheerleaders just glanced at her coolly and did the classic 'I'm-arching-my-eyebrows-at-you-because-you're-stupid' look.The group continued on with the two Hogwarts cheerleaders staring after them.

*

"I'm here with the 5 time world champions, Hogwarts!Here with me is their captain, Hermione Granger.Now Hermione, today all of the people are expecting to see a highly original dance.What can we expect?" asked the TV reporter.

"Well, I think everyone comes here as prepared as possible and is ready to do their best!" said Hermione, and about to say something else, she shut up…

"PREPARE FOR TOTAL DOMINATION!!!" rang the music from the loudspeakers.

The Hogwarts cheerleaders gasped as they heard the music for their routine being played.They ran towards the source and saw a group of cheerleaders performing their exact routine.

"Oh, shit," said Seamus, summing up everyone's thoughts.

The cheerleaders watched the team in horror mocking their routine them move for move.Even the spirit fingers.

"This is not happening!" said Hermione, her skin blanched.She looked out into the crowd and saw Terry, decked out in a red sweater (the color of the Hogwarts cheering outfits) and sitting behind him was Ron.Terry and Ron waved simultaneously and Hermione waved back.Terry blew her a kiss, and hesitantly, she blew a kiss back.Ron looked surprised and leaned back, thinking 'I'm the man!' The routine finally ended and it was the Hogwarts turn.Robotically, the team walked onto the blue performance carpet and got in their ready positions.

"PREPARE FOR TOTAL DOMINATION!!!" rang the music.The crowd started to whisper to each other 'What?' 'Didn't we just see this one?'

The Hogwarts cheerleaders all plastered fake smiles on their faces and performed the cheerleading routine.When it was over they all rushed off of the floor, Big Cho watching, horror etched on her face.

A/N- well, that's the end of this installment!R&R and come back for the next part soon!


	9. Regionals and a fresh start

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part IX

Disclaimer- HP belongs to J.K. and BIO belongs to Hollywood.

A/N- Here's part 9!!!I keep saying I'm going to make a longer chapter!!!I just can't seem to do it!Grrrrr… Oh well!Thanks all of you who took the time to review (hint hint hint…)

The cheerleaders left the floor in humiliation.As they walked together, who did they run into?The Beauxbatons team.

"'Ey- zat vas quite… interesting," said Fleau, the cheerleaders behind her giggling."You vould 'ave done better to keep our cheers!"

Hermione blushed and kept walking.

"Hey-HEY!What in the hell was that?" shouted Big Cho.

"Why didn't you tell us you were stealing cheers?" Hermione asked Fleur, boiling over with anger.Cho and Terry had rushed up to Hermione after the show.

"When I was captain, I had to do what I had to do for the good of my team!Look where it got us- 5 national championships!If there was one mistake that I made as captain, it was picking you to be my successor!" Big Cho shouted at Hermione.Hermione rushed off, tears stinging her eyes.Big Cho and Terry stood looking after Hermione and Terry turned to Cho.

"Bad!That was very bad!" he said, then left after Hermione.

"You don' think I'm a bad captain, do you?" inquired Hermione.

"Herm, you're a great cheerleader, but… well, what I'm trying to say is that… maybe you're just not captain material." He hugger Hermione tightly."Maybe you should pass the squad over to Pavarti and Lavendar.They are a lot like Big Cho."

Hermione just looked at him like he was crazy.He gave her a kiss on her cheek and he left. But he didn't leave the premises!He still has to drive her home… heh heh.

Hermione just stood in the middle of the room, staring after him.He had no faith in her?Great.Just great…

"Are you Hermione Granger?We seem to have a little problem." A man walked up to Hermione.He sort of reminder her of the wizard of oz/ a walrus."My name is Chuck Rodebaugh." Ok- this guy was my band sub and I swear he looked like the wizard of oz and a walrus combined."I am with the Wizarding World Cheerleading Organization.Does the name… Sparky Peladry ring a bell?"

"Sp-Sparky Peldary? Well, uh…"

*

Ginny and Ron walked into the room where Hermione was.They saw her standing there, and Ron was about to yell to her when Ginny stopped him. 

"Ron, it doesn't look like a good time now…"

"Oh, yeah?Watch this- YO!HERMIONE!" he yelled at her.Hermione looked at him and gestured for him not to talk to her.

"Smooth move, man…"Ginny said, laughing.Ron just looked embarrassed.

*

"Let me help you out.He is a choreographer and has been traveling all throughout Europe with the same cheerleading routine.6 squads in all.Now, I'm going to have to take this to the committee.You should be disqualified…"

"Oh, no please don't penalize the squad!I called Sparky.It's my fault!" Hermione cried.

"However," he continued, "There is no precedent to this and since you are automatically given a bid to nationals because you won the world finals last year, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."With that, he left her with a scornful look.Hermione stood there.

*

"Thanks for taking he back Terry," said Hermione as he walked her to the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Hermi, I'm so proud of you!" he said, giving her a kiss.

"'Night."

"'Night, sweetie!"

Hermione turned towards the Fat Lady and was about to say the password as she noticed something moving in the shadows.It was Ron and he was holding a huge bouquet of daisies.

"A friend of yours?" he asked, rather uncomfortably.

"He's… Ron, he's my boyfriend."

"Ah, I see.So you just lead me on like that."

"No Ron!It was just a goodnight kiss!"

"Yeah, right.I got you these."He thrust the flowers in her face and ran through the portrait hole before her, sprinting up the stairs.

"Ron…" she muttered, tears in her eyes.How could this day get any worse? She thought.

She entered her dormitory and got dressed for bed.She was alone in the dormitory.The others were not back yet.She looked at the flowers on her night stand and picked them up.As she was looking at them, a cassette tape came out.Hermione looked at it for a moment and put it in the handy cassette player, right by her bad.

"Uh- Hey, Hermione this is Ron and I wrote you a song, so, uh- here it is and I hope you like it…" Hermione heard from the tape.A guitar began playing and then singing began also.

"Hermione, I hate that you're a cheerleader.I hate your pom poms but I'd feed you bon bon's all night…"She found herself smiling and tapping her feet to the next verse of the song.She soon found herself jumping on the bed and dancing insanely with her pom poms.When the tape was over, she lay down in bed, still smiling, and soon fell to sleep.

At the next practice, Lavendar and Pavarti pounced on Hermione as soon as she reached the Quidditch field.

"You're making the right choice, Hermione!" said Pavarti.

What are they talking about, she thought.

"Terry called us last night and told us that you were giving control of the squad to us," explained Lavendar.

What?When did I say that… she thought.

"We just want you to know that we won't hold any of the terrible mistakes that you have made in the past with the squad against you!" said Pavarti.

"Well, uh, that's sweet…" said Hermione, but she was cut off.They had reached the rest of the cheerleaders and Lavendar began to explain to them that she and Pavarti would be the new captains.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!Wait!" shouted Hermione."Only the captain can resign the post of captain, and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Well, in that case, we overthrow you!" countered Pavarti."You can be easily replaced."

"Hey!" said Ginny and Neville and Seamus, and the rest of the team."We never agreed to that!"

"Well, like, if Hermione stays captain, we quit!"

"You can be easily replaced," Hermione mocked the two."Look, we are going to start fresh!We'll devote every free moment to this.You will practice between classes, during free time and at night, along with all of the regular practices.We'll derive inspiration from musicals, swing dancing, interpretive dancing, as well as good old cheers.Are you guys with me?" said Hermione.

"Yeah!" chorused the team.

"Whatever." Said Lavendar and Pavarti.Practice began that very day.It would be a long road to nationals and Hogwarts was planning to win.

A/N- YAY!That art is done… well, I guess I'll say the same thing that I always do!R&R that is… heh heh =)


	10. Bring It

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part X

Disclaimer- HP belongs to JK and BIO belongs to Hollywood

A/N- HAPPY FOURTH EVERYONE!!!!

One fine day, all of the Hogwarts cheerleaders were in the weight room.Doing what?Well, preparing for World Finals of course!While the girls struggled in vain to bench press,the guys were on stair masters, exercising their legs.

"This totally blows- We should be… on the stair masters!" gasped Lavendar when 10 more pounds were added the weight she was lifting."I mean, they use their arms more than us!"

"For once, I agree with you, babe," Ginny replied.

"Oh guys.Come one- just keep at it.You'll switch places soon!"As Hermione finished saying that, Pavarti, who had not been there that morning, rushed in.

"You guys, like, Beauxbatons isn't going to worlds.They posted the qualifiers on the internet and they aren't on it!They couldn't raise the money!"

"What?" Hermione shouted, a look of horror on her face.

"Hey, Hermione, that good, remember?" said Neville.

"At world finals, you compete against the best, and I define competing against the best… well, uh, competing against the best!And they are the best!"

"Well, there isn't anything we can do about that…"

Hermione raced into Dumbledore's office rights after practice.When she entered, he was sitting at his desk, seemingly waiting for her.

"Well, you have an interesting proposition…"Dumbldore said slowly.

"How'd you know Professor Do they call him Professor or headmaster?I think that call him professor!!!?"

"I have my ways, Miss Granger.Well, I would help you but Hogwarts get hit up for money all of the time!"

"Please, Professor!They deserve to go!"

"I know, I know, miss…"

Hermione walked up to his desk, slapped him on the shoulder (not hard though) and spoke."Do the right thing professor!"With that she walked out of the room.

"Did she just say that to me Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked his Phoenix.No reply came and she started thinking, his eyes twinkling.

That night, Hermione apparated to Beauxbatons to look for Fleur.

***

At the Quidditch field at Beauxbatons…

The Beauxbatons team was sitting in the center of the Quidditch field, writing a letter to Madame Cleo no not the psychic!!! Heh heh who was a talk show host in France.

"Dear Madame Cleo, Ve are cheerleaders.Vell, from vere ve are from, you might call us eenspiration leaders!" said Fleur, reading what she had of the letter to Madame Cleo so far.All of a sudden, the girls started arguing about what to say, and the argument turned to other things.

"'Ey, 'ey!Zere is no use for fighting!Let's focus on ze letter!" shouted Fleur.

"Vell, you could tell 'er about ze late night practices zat ve 'ave been 'aving!" said one girl.

"Now zat's vhat I'm talking about!"

The floodlights on the Quidditch field went on and the cheerleaders saw a silhouette walking their way and the silhouette turned into Hermione, holding a white envelope in front of her.

"You guys have to go to worlds!I got my school to sponsor you…"

"Oh, I zee!Zis is 'hush' money!" said Fleur, coming up to where Hermione was standing.

"No no! It's not that at all!" said Hermione.

"So,eet is guilt money zen!You felt so bad about eet zat you had to make it better."

"Hey look!I'm doing you a favor!?!?!Can't you just be nice once in a while?!"

"You know vhat?Ve don't vant your money!All ve vant you to do is bring it."

"Bring it?I always bring it."

"Good."

With that, Hermione left the French cheerleaders.

*** On Madame Cleo's talk show

"Alright!Zis veek on Madame Cleo, eet ees Vish Veek!Ve vill grant one vish!This week, our vih comes from Beauxbatons Witching School in France.Dear Madame Cleo, ve are cheerleaders.Vere ve come from, you might call us eenspirations leaders.Ve 'ave recently qualified for Vorld Cheerleading finals.Ve 'ave been holding late night practices and vorking very hard.Madame Cleo, vould you 'elp us get to Vorld Finals?"

she finished reading, and then started again."So, Beauxbatons, your vish has been granted!Everyone, say 'ello to the Beauxbatons cheerleading team!" she motioned to a large TV on the wall where the cheerleaders were going nuts.

"Oh, sank you Madame Cleo!Ve just vant to tell you how much ve appreciate eet and vant to make you an honorary Beauxbatons cheerer for life!" a person handed Madame Cleo a tiny cheerleading uniform.

"Vellvon't I look fine in zis!" she declared.

One cheerleader grabbed the microphone from Fleur, "Madame Cleo, you're my girl!Whew!"

Another girl grabbed the mic- "Madame Cleo, ve love you just ze vay you are!You don't need to lose anozer pound!"

"Hey…" whispered Fleur, who was embarrassed by that comment.

"So, one last time, here is the Beauxbatons squad!"

The crowd cheered.

A/N- I know that chapter is short, but it's early in the morning and I'm tired.So, R&R!


	11. You're a cheerleader?!?!?!?

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part XI

Disclaimer- HP belongs to JK, and BIO belongs to a screenwriter, and power bars belong to powerbar =)… oh, and for last chapter- Madame Cleo, you know, the psychic lady, belongs to herself, and her Jamaican & Irish accent (that's seriously what it sounds like- the 2 mixed together!) belong to her.

A/N- ok.The end is near… I think.

Hermione was walking down the halls of Terry's dorm building.

"404- 406- 408… a-ha! 410." She glanced at the card in her hand to make sure that it was the right room.She gave the door a sharp knock.She heard a muffled 'who is it?' from inside but pretended not to hear.The door opened about a foot and it was Terry, looking as if he hadn't combed his hair in days, let alone changed his wrinkled clothes.He had just gotten out of bed.

"Hermi!What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly," she replied putting a fake smile on her face."You must have been really busy lately.I've been calling you forever!"

"Yeah.Right- now's not really a good time.I'm working on this big paper and I'm really busy."

"Yeah, you… uh, look busy."Terry was about to shut the door, but Hermione braced it with her hand."Hey, Terry- what kind of a boyfriend are you?!Telling Lavendar and Pavarti that I was turning Captain over to them?You know what, you're a great cheerleader, but… jeez, how can I say this?You just aren't boyfriend material!"With that, she pushed the door back and it revealed a young woman quickly getting dressed.Hermione just looked and turned around, leaving.

"You're a cheerleader?" said the girl as she walked by him, leaving also.

***

Hermione was looking around the halls of Hogwarts.For Ron.He had been avoiding her lately.She turned a corner and there he was, listening to his headphones.She rushed up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey!I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh?" he said casually, removing his headphones.

"Ron, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry.I loved the tape!It was great."

"Well, good."

"Look, I'd like you to know that I broke up with Terry!"

"Good for you," with that he put his headphones back on and continued walking down the hallway.

"He didn't believe in me!You did!!!YOU BELIEVED IN ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs after him.The students milling in the hall all stopped, 'cept for Ron.Hermione stomped her foot and left.

***

"Hey Ron!Wait up!" shouted Ginny and she puffed up behind him."What's the big idea?" she asked, breathless.

"Huh?" he said, bewildered.

"Yeah.Hermione really likes you!You are totally blowing her off!"

"She sure has a good way of showing it…"

"Look- she dumped her boyfriend for you!!!I'll never understand that, but look Ron- that should say something!"

He shook his head and walked off.

*** a couple weeks later

TV announcer: "I am here in sizzling Miami, Florida, the place for this years Witching World cheerleading Championships!Cheerleading Squads from all of the private and public witching schools are competing here.Any place will hot girls all over is fine with me!"

"Welcome to World finals, Ginny," said Hermione as the squad walked past a pool brimming over with cheerleaders dressed in skimpy bikinis."So, ummm… is your family coming?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, I don't know if _Ron_ is coming!" she said mockingly.

"Oh shut it!"

"I never will get why you like him…"

"Look- you're his sister.You don't see him the way that I do!"

"That's a good thing, Hermione!If I did, it would be a crime."

Hermione gave her a small shove and continued walking.

***

The day of the first competition arrived…

"Hey- no one noticed that landing!"

"You really think so?" said a girl from another squad, cautiously covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah!" replied another girl.The girl covering her mouth took her hands away and smiled.The other girl grimaced."Maybe you should get that looked at…"

***

"Now, the key thing is not to be nervous!" Pavarti and Lavendar heard a coach tell a girl.

"I know.I'm totally fine!"

"But it is ok to be nervous!"

"No!I'm totally not nervous!Not at all.I'm soooooo ready!" said the girl.

"Well, ok, but if you…" the coach started before being splattered by the girls vomit.

"Oh my God… I'm sorry…"

Pavarti and Lavendar looked at each other and simultaneously threw their Power Bars in the trash.

***

"Hey, look!" whispered Neville as the Beauxbatons squad came into the room.Hermione glanced over and walked to them.Fleur confronted her before the squad.

"Hey, be sure to stay inside the blue carpet.The judges deduct like crazy if you step out." She warned.

"Vhat vas zat?Look, ve got 'ere by ourselves.I sink zat ve can manage."

"Well, I'm just warning you!"

Fleur turned around and said to her squad- "Stay inside of zat ugly blue carpet!You step out, and I peersonally keel you!" she turned back to Hermione."Zere.You 'appy?"

"Yeah."

"Hey- tell your girl zere that she's early on 'er moves."

"Ok, I will." Hermione turned to go.

"'Ey!Remember, Bring It."

"Don't worry."Fleur watched Hermione go and saw her scolding a cheerleaders to get on time with her moves.

"Vhat vos zat about?!" questioned one French cheerleader.

"Oh, nothing.Ve just understand eachother."

"BEAUXBATONS!REPORT TO THE WAITING AREA NOW!" boomed the loudspeakers.

"OK, guys… eet's just like alvays… do vhat ve alvays do!"With that, the Beauxbatons team left the room.

A/N- yep… This is definetly almost over.One or two more chapters to go.*tear* You know, I'll miss this crazy story!Review please!


	12. The End (Tear)

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Bring It On, Hogwarts Style

Part XII

Disclaimer- oh, heck- the same as all of the others…

A/N- I wonder if this will be the last chapter… I guess you'll just have to find out… I will too… oh yeah, Lockhart is in this… imagine that he never lost his mind!

The Hogwarts team crowded in the ready room when Beauxbatons began performing.3 days had passed and only 5 teams were left.Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were two of them.Hogwarts was performing last, right after Beauxbatons.This was the first time that they had actually seen the squads act.They gathered together in silence and watched the team do one of the best routines that they had ever seen.Hermione just felt happy for them.The Hogwarts routine was good too. Highly original.They weren't even worried.What was going to happen happened.Before they knew it, it was their turn.

They took the field coolly and as Hermione scanned she stands for her parents, her eyes fell on Ron.She smiled widely and gave a small wave.He waved back.This was going to be a good day…

The music started and they began doing their thing.The complicated throws were done masterfully and the handsprings right on time.When it was over, the cheerleaders could not be happier.They are all huggy and kissy.that scene in the movie was quite long… I just condensed it into a couple of paragraphs!!! Hah!Hey- I believe this will be the last chapter…

"Oh my God oh my God!!!We did it!" screamed Hermione as they rushed off of the blue carpet.

"AHHH!" screamed Pavarti, Lavendar and Ginny in unison.Later that day, the awards were held.The five remaining teams all gathered together and awaited the winners.

"Hello!My name is Gilderoy Lockhart and I was one of the head judges!!!Now, I have made so many accomplishments in my life…" he went on to name every single this that he had ever done."But, today, ladies and gentleman, I am here only as a judge.Third place goes to… Kimodo Witching School from China!"A group of Orientals in kimonos ran up and grabbed the trophy.

"Second place does to…. Now, folks, this was a very tough decision, considering that we had two outstanding teams… Hogwarts!!!!!!!" The Hogwarts cheerleaders were silent until Lavendar cut in."Second place?Hell yeah!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Hermione and Ginny were screaming when they claimed the trophy.

"And first place goes to-BEAUXBATONS!"Fleur went up and got the trophy and the check for $10000 bucks.Hermione pulled herself away from the group and went to congratulate them.

"Hey- that's one big check you've got there!" she said as she approached.

"Congrats, 'Ermione.You team vas good!"

"Yeah… but you were better!"

"Yeah, I guess ve vere!"Fleur said and laughed with Hermione.

Just then, Ginny came up to Hermione."Hey, looky at what I found!" she said, holding a spirit stick.She held it out and pretended to drop it.Hermione flinched but didn't try to grab it.Then, Ginny really did drop it.Hermione just looked at it and picked it up.

"Let's burn it just in case!!!"The two girls laughed and Ginny spotted Ron and hugged him.

"Congrats, little sis!"

"Thanks!"she said, "Hey Ron, I believe that you know my good friend Hermione…"

"Oh yeah- we've met!" he replied, looking at Hermione.

"I think I'll leave you two here…" Ginny ran off with the other Hogwarts cheerleaders.

"So…" started Ron, but didn't finish because Hermione pulled him to her and kissed him.Oh!!!!How sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END!!!!!

A/N- Tear tear… it's over!!!! Boo hoo!Had fun writing it… I kinda hurried that part, tho!!! Haha!Well I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!


End file.
